


Back Home

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospital, but of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma can't find Fitz anywhere. But then he calls and tells her he's at a hospital.





	

Jemma walked around the base wildly look in every room and down every hallway. She entered the kitchen and found Mack and Yoyo sitting side my side eating out of the same ice cream carton. “Hey, have you seen Fitz anywhere?”

“Nah, I actually haven’t seen him all morning,” Mack replied raising his eyebrows. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah I just can’t seem to him. And I haven’t heard from him all day. I know he left early this morning, but he’s not answering his phone.”

“If we hear anything we’ll be sure to let you know,” Elena said looking concerned.

Jemma was trying her best not to be too worried. But it wasn’t like Fitz to ignore her calls. “Thank you,” Jemma replied as she turned to walk back out into the hallway. Just as she turned the corner she found herself nose to nose with Daisy.

“Whoa,” Daisy said grabbing hold of Jemma’s shoulders so that they didn’t crash into each other. “Simmons where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“I’m looking for Fitz. You haven’t seen him have you?”

Daisy looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook her head. “Sorry I haven’t. Is there anything I can do? Is Fitz in trouble?”

“I don’t know if he’s in trouble,” Jemma said letting out a shaky breath. “He’s not answering any of my calls or texts.”

Daisy rubbed Jemma’s upper arms trying to comfort her. “Maybe Fitz just lost his phone. I’m sure he’s alright.”

Jemma covered her face with her hands and then ran her finger through her hair. “I hope so. I just really wish he’d call me back.”

“I bet he will soon. But I’ll keep my eye out for him,” Daisy said with a smile.

Just then there was a buzzing sound coming from Jemma’s blazer pocket. She jumped and then hastily reached for her phone.

“See! I bet that’s Fitz right now!” Daisy gave Jemma a smile and then headed towards the kitchen. “Sorry I’ve gotta go talk to Elena about a mission.”

“Alright,” Jemma replied absentmindedly. She didn’t recognize the number on her phone, but decided to answer it anyway just in case. “Hello?”

“Jemma?”

“Oh my god! Fitz,” she shouted. “Where the hell are you and why haven’t you been answering my texts?”

“Jemma please don’t yell. I need you to be discreet. Get somewhere, where you won’t be over heard.”

“Fitz I don’t understand.”

“Please just do what I ask.”

Jemma huffed and then hastily walked to her and Fitz’s bunk. Once inside she locked the door behind her. “Okay, now tell me what is going on.”

She heard him sigh. “Okay, don’t freak out, but I’m at the hospital.”

“What?” Jemma shrieked almost dropping the phone. “Are you alright? What happened? Why didn’t you call sooner?”

“Jemma, just give me a second to explain,” Fitz said hastily. “I’m alright. I have a few bruises, but I had to bring Hunter here.”

“Wait… Hunter? What happened to Hunter? I thought him and Bobbi had to disappear.”

Fitz sighed once again. “They did. But some hydra spies took Bobbi. Hunter tried his best to get her back, but he needed my help with tracking her down.”

“Did you find her?”

“Yes, but Hunter got shot in the process. So Bobbi and I rushed him to the nearest hospital. As soon as he gets patched up, they’ll have to get out of here so they aren’t found.”

“Leaving again?” Jemma’s heart sank. It had been so long since they’d seen their friends. She missed Bobbi. “I know I shouldn’t come met you there. It would draw too much attention. But could you please tell Bobbi I miss her.”

“Of course Jemma. She said to tell you the same thing.”

Jemma sat down on the end of their bed and rested her head in her palm. “Be safe Fitz. Please come back to me.”

“I will Jemma, I promise. As soon as I see Hunter and Bobbi safely away I’ll come back.”

* * *

 

Jemma, after hanging up with Fitz, went back to working. But as soon as the day was over she scurried back to hers and Fitz’s shared bunk. She opened the door but there was no Fitz waiting for her. She dropped her head and closed her eyes tightly.

She was so sacred for Fitz. Jemma wished there was something she could do. But all there was to do was wait. So then dropping her bag onto the bed Jemma headed for the shower. She stripped off her clothes and then stepped into the warm shower. She closed her eyes and let the steaming water run over her face. It was so relaxing to feel the stream of hot water consume her body.

“Jemma.”

She jumped so badly that she almost fell over. Jemma turned around wildly to find Fitz standing on the other side of the glass door. “Oh Fitz!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Fitz’s blue eyes were a bit blood shot and there was a tiny bit of blood on his buttoned shirt.

“I’m just glad you’re back,” she whispered smiling weakly at him. “Do you want to join me?”

Fitz gave a nod and then began unbuttoning his shirt.

As he removed his clothes Jemma began to see the bruises that he had mentioned earlier. There were several on his arms and one on his chest. “Come here,” she said holding out her hand to him once all his clothes were off.

He took her hand and walked underneath the water. He rested his forehead against hers for a second before kissing her soundly. Then they broke apart and simply held each other.

Jemma reveled in the feel of Fitz’s bare body against hers. She wanted to hold him as tightly as she could but she knew because of his bruises she had to be gentle. “Did Hunter and Bobbi get away okay?”

“Yeah.”

Jemma pressed a gentle kiss to the bruise on Fitz’s chest. “Do you want me to help you wash?”

“That sounds absolutely wonderful,” Fitz whispered. “It’s so good to be home.”


End file.
